Untitled
by TB Sonata
Summary: A 4th year comes to Hogwarts, named Ashleigh L’ameur, and befriends Ginny. But there seems to be something she's hiding...can Ginny figure it out before it's too late? *NOT A MARY SUE!!!!!!* Trust me. R&R Please!


**Title: Untitled******

**Warnings:  None yet; maybe some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. However I DO own Ashleigh L'ameur. _She is mine._**

**Author: TB Sonata**

**Summary: 5th**** year. Kind of. It takes place in _Harry's 5th year, but it doesn't completely revolve him. It revolves around a 4th year who comes to Hogwarts, named Ashleigh L'ameur, and befriends Ginny. Just to clarify that. _**

**Opening Comments: This is my first HP fic, so cut me some slack. It is NOT a Mary Sue, I repeat NOT A MARY SUE!!!! It may seem like it at first, but it's not intended to be. So don't go telling me that I lied, it'll piss me off. Thank you.**

1

***

            Ginny Weasley watched out of the corner of her eye as her brother, Ron, and his friend Harry Potter pushed their trolleys through platform 9 ¾ at the London train station. 

She would be starting her 4th year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was determined to make this year a good one. The last three weren't exactly bad, but definatly not uneventful either. 

"Ginny, hurry up now, you'll miss the train."

"Good-bye, Mum!" Ginny gave her mother one last hug before pushing her own trolley through the 'wall'. As much as she almost hated to admit it, she missed the Burrow while she was away. She'd much rather be at Hogwarts though; that was for sure.

Once Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express, she began search for her brother. There was no doubt that they (Ron and Harry, anyway) had found Hermione Granger and had found an empty cabin. The Weasleys were almost always late boarding the train, so only the cabins at the back were available. She headed there now, finding the one she was looking for easily.

Hermione was indeed there, dressed already in her black Hogwarts robes. Ron and Harry usually waited until the last possible moment to change into their own.

Upon entering the compartment, Ginny noticed one other occupant, sitting near the window and idly making small talk with Hermione.

"So what year are you?" Hermione was saying.

"4th. How about you?"

"5th. Same as Harry and Ron here."

The girl glanced over at the mentioned boys. If she recognized Harry she made no notice of it, and he was glad she made no fuss. Surly she had read _Witch Weekly and knew everything – however much of it was true – about the previous Hogwarts year._

"And that's Ginny, Ron's sister. She's 4th year as well." Hermione continued, then smiled her own hello at Ginny.

Ginny grinned at the new girl. "Hi."

"So what school did you used to go to?" Ron asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Beauxbatons." She answered almost immediately. Ginny was a bit surprised by her answer; the girl certainly looked French, with her long, light blonde hair and startling green eyes, but sounded as if she had never spoken the language before in her life.

"Why'd you switch to Hogwarts?"

The girl had neither time to answer Harry's question nor any intent to, because as soon as the words were out of his mouth the door to their cabin slid open and in stepped none other than Draco Malfoy, flanked by his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginny rolled her eyes. It was as if he made it a point to spoil their rides to Hogwarts every year.

"What do _you want, Malfoy?" spat Ron. Malfoy ignored him._

"So I see you've already been sucked into the drab little lives of Potter and his so called friends." It was clear he was speaking to the new girl, who cast a critical eye in his direction, eyebrow raised. "Listen, don't pay them any mind. You'll be better off with me." Malfoy continued.

"I'm not going to listen to anyone who's going to tell _me what to do." The girl retorted coldly. Malfoy's grin vanished from his face and was replaced by an aggrivated frown._

"Fine then," he huffed, "it's your funeral." With that he spun on his heels and left, Crabbe and Goyle following behind like sick puppies.

All eyes turned to the girl.

"My father works with the Ministry." She stated, as if it explained everything. It seemed to be a sufficient answer, because there were no questions about it afterword.

Ron wanted to know everything he could about Beauxbatons, and from his inquiries the party learned that her father had been moved to a different department within the Ministry, out of France and away from the school. Though Beauxbatons and Hogwarts weren't exactly friendly with each other, the girl didn't seem to mind moving in with a rivalry.

There was a sudden silence in the conversation and Ginny took this opertunity to ask a arther important question.

"By the way," she began, and everyone turned around to face her. She was still standing a little behind Hermione and to the right of Ron, therefor going unnoticed. "what's your name?"

Hermione started to answer for her, but the girl cut her off by leaning foreword to shake Ginny's hand. "I'm Ashleigh L'amuer."

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny said with a grin, though Ashleigh already knew this. She pulled Ginny into the seat next to her, and just as she was settled a knock on the cabin door revealed the candy cart.

A few minutes later the cart was gone and the small cabin was filled with various candies, as well as a few loose Chocolate Frogs. Harry had insisted upon buying everyone at least one treat.

"You'll want to be in Gryffindor," Ron was saying, "it's the best of the four houses, although any one is better than Slytherin."  He popped an Every Flavor Bean in his mouth, chewed absently, then immediately spat it on the floor. "Manure." He explained, shoving a chunk of chocolate in his mouth.

Harry howled with laughter at his friend, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ashleigh cast  disgusted look down at her own small package of Beans, then tossed them aside. 

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" she continued on with the conversation.

"Well, Malfoy's in it for one. And so was , er …He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort?" Ashleigh asked.

"Don't _say that!"_

Harry grinned.

"So there's Gryffindor, Slytherin, and...two others?"

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw isn't too bad, and Hufflepuff? Let's just say their Quidditch team needs some work."

"Quidditch? You play Quidditch?"

"Harry does."

Ashleigh's green eyes met Harry's. "What position?" 

"I'm the Gryffindor Seeker." Harry said proudly.

"Wow- are you any good?"

"Of course he is! _Much better than that cheating Malfoy-"_

Hermione cut Ron off before he could start on another Why-I-hate-Draco-Malfoy speeches with a hand over his mouth. The red-head glared at her profusly and pulled her away.

"He _is a cheater." He said defiantly, and that was the end of discussion._

No sooner had Ron and Harry finally changed into their black robes than the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. Chaos ensued throughout the train as students scrambled to get their trunks and get out the door.

"Where do I go?" Ashleigh asked, looking a bit confused. Ginny grinned and grabbed her by the wrist. 

"I'll show you."

And so another year at Hogwarts begins.

****

**Closing Comments: Yeah, it's kind of boring so far, but just trust me. It'll get interesting. I'll decide wether or not I write more depending on how many ****reviews I get. So review, or I'll throw toasters at you. Don't think I won't. Oh, and if anyone can think of a title It'll be much appreciated. **


End file.
